marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Casey Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Penny's Parade | Synopsis2 = Penny Pennington has been captured by an army of female gorilla soldiers led by a Chinese woman named Kaesong Katie. When the women search him for weapons they come across a girlie magazine and cannot believe that American women could possibly wear such extravagant clothing. When Penny tries to convince them that it's true, Kaesong Katie believes that it is nothing but American propaganda and rips up the magazine and leaves Penny tied to a tree, stealing all the ammunition that he has been left to guard. When Penny's relief comes, he frees Penny and they both go back to base, Penny vowing that he will catch Kaesong Katie somehow. Over the next few days Katie and her minions succeed in robbing other ammunition supplies, prompting Penny's commanding officer to demand Katie's capture at all costs. Penny then offers a plan, and Sargent Pulaski tries to silence him, but the captain decides to hear Penny out. Penny then collects women's clothing from the various female staff at the base and has the men gather up money to buy more women's clothing from the PX canteen. Loading up all the clothing in a jeep, Penny then goes out unarmed and alone to look for Kaeson Katie and her warriors. When he comes across the women they once more take him prisoner. However, when they look through the contents of his jeep they find the clothing and fall completely in love with them. Decked out in their new threads, Kaesong Katie and her minions gladly surrender to Penny who brings them back to base and is commended on a job well done. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Tony Comes Home | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Armed with a flame thrower Combat Casey and Penny are sent out to destroy enemy tanks, using the flame thrower to roast enemy troops inside. Completing their mission they return to base where Captain Stone sends them to clear out a nearby farmhouse of any enemy troops. The pair head out to the location and as they approach they are assaulted by the smell of onions that are growing on the farm. They are spotted by the enemy and a fire fight breaks out. Eventually, Combat runs out of flame thrower fuel before he can wipe out all the enemy troops. The two Americans are forced to take cover in one of the irrigation ditches for cover. There, Penny begins squeezing onions for their juices, dumping the eye watering juice into the flame thrower. When the remaining enemy troops rush at them, Combat then uses the flame thrower to spray the enemy troops with onion juice causing them to cry so hard they cannot fight back and they surrender. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War